eternal hatred
by twilightangel14
Summary: edward left 100 years ago. but when he returns he finds out about a dark night that happened not long after he left, a night of death. He also finds a girl who looks and acts like bella,rachel.but what if bella hasn't forgotten, hasn't forgiven.
1. prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The walls of the gym are coated with blood while the floor is covered with the dead bodies of the forks high school students. In the middle of the gym a pale faced girl laughs while her white dress is covered in the red blood of the bodies around her. But some where in the forest, covered in blood, her body lies dead. As the laughter dies you can hear a small voice say "Why did you leave me?" Though even this dies out as the police come to see what has happened at forks high.


	2. chapter 1

Edwards POV

AUTHORS NOTE- okay here's the first chapter of eternal hatred. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner but my computer got a virus and that took me a couple of hours to get rid of. Yes my chapters will get longer and better as we get further into the story. Well I hope that you all like it and continue to like future chapters. Also to people who are also reading my other twilight fanfic dark past. Yes I'm almost done with the next chapter and sorry for the wait.

Edwards POV

100 years. It's been 100 years since I was last here. Since when I left the woman I loved so she could be safe. I sighed, even after all this time I still couldn't forget about Bella. Though I have been able to stop the pounding pain in my chest, I will never forget her. I could see I wasn't the only one with mixed feelings for coming back here. Alice looked like she was about to cry, if she could. Jasper looked to be in so much pain, though it was probably from everyone else's emotions coming at him. Emmet looked more serious then normal and wasn't cracking his normal bad humored jokes. Only Rosalie seemed to be doing fine, but why would I expect anything else from her. "What happened there?" Rosalie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to where she was pointing, it was the old forks high gym building but it was cut off from the rest of the campus by a large group of trees. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Don't know but I guess we'll find out soon." I stated with a cold uncaring voice. She just rolled her eyes at my tone, having learned long ago that I wasn't going to change.

We finally parked in the parking lot and made our way to the front office to get our schedules. I walked in half expecting to see Mrs. Cope sitting behind the desk. Instead there was a red headed woman that looked around 40 years old. "How may I help you dears?" she asked with a sincerely kind voice. Alice spoke up, "We're here to pick up our schedules, we're the Cullens and the Hales." A small smile light up here face and she started to look through a pile of papers. "If you don't mind me asking what's that old building next to the school?" I asked with true curiosity. "It's the old gym building, but we never use it anymore. Not after what happened there 100 years ago." I could see the confusion on the faces of the rest of my family. "What happened there?" my voice covered with confusion and curiosity. She looked up at me with a sad look on her face. "The entire senior class was killed at an end of school dance. Though what was even stranger was the police chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, went missing a few days before that, they never did find her body."

I could feel the horror on my face and the pains in my chest begin to start taking over again. _Dead_, I couldn't get the word to stop going through my head as I felt unbelievable guilt take over my body. I didn't even bother to pretend to pay attention in my first few classes. It was at lunch when Rosalie had enough of all this. "Okay that's enough Edward, so what if she's dead she would have been dead by now any way." She stated coldly like she was talking about what she was going to wear the next day. All I wanted to do was rip her to shreds. "How would you know, what if you lost Emmet?" I quietly growled at her. "Uh excuse me." A quiet voice said from behind me. I turned around ready to yell at them to go away but when I looked at her I froze, Bella. I couldn't believe it standing in front of me was my beautiful angel. "Hi my names Rachel and I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to the school." Her voice even had the same innocence that Bella's had. "Pease have a seat" I said quickly gesturing to the empty seat next to me. She smiled at me and my heart almost jumped out of my chest in joy. "So what are you guys talking about?" she asked that beautiful smile never leaving her face. Alice spoke first this time. "Te old gym building near the school." She said her face now having a unbelievably huge smile. Rachel's face fell for a second then put on a slightly sadder smile. "I know that place, my twin sister went missing in there." Her voice no longer held happiness and innocence but sadness and grief. "Your twin sister?" I asked with shock in my voice. She nodded then looked away for a few moments. "We looked exactly alike but we were completely different." She looked back over towards us. "She always looked like she was so lonely and in pain, like she didn't have a reason to live." Her eyes shined with unshed tears as she continued to talk and all I wanted to do was to wipe them away. "She went in there a year ago and never came back, she was always talking about how she was calling her there." I never understood who she was talking about and I guess I never will." "I guess that man wasn't wrong after all." I looked at her with true concern. "What man?" She looked me in the eye. "The priest who said that the women we were reincarnated from would take her away." I quickly glanced over at Alice and Jasper. "What's the woman's name?" Alice spoke up softly like if she talked to loud she would runaway. The name she spoke sent a chill of horror down my spine. "Isabella Swan."

AUTHOR NOTE-okay I want at least 3 reviews before I post up the next chapter so go on and push that little button you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE- okay here's the 2nd chapter of eternal hatred

AUTHOR NOTE- okay here's the 2nd chapter of eternal hatred. I hope you guys all like it. Remember 3 reviews per chapter a new chapter. Also sorry for such a long wait I've been so busy lately.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't believe it, Edward Cullen hasn't been here for more then a day and I'm already madly in love with him. I feel like I've known him forever and need him so badly. I also couldn't believe I was going home with them to meet their parents. I made friends with all of them really quickly and we all seemed to get along. Well maybe not all of us. Rosalie for some reason hated me with a passion. I had no idea what to expect when we got there. I knew their father was a great doctor, but I had no idea what their mom was like. I stole a quick look at Edwards perfect face and messy auburn hair. He was perfect like some angel sent from heaven. I got so lost in my thought I hadn't realized I had been caught looking. "What are you thinking about Rachel?" he said with that beautiful crooked grin on his face. My face got hot and I quickly turned to look the other way. Too bad we were passing the old gym. My heart immediately sunk with thoughts of my sister Rebecca or as liked to be called Becca. I still couldn't believe she was gone, but it felt like she wasn't gone. Like she was still out there waiting for me. My thoughts immediately went to the cave in woods. The cave with the scary old blood stains all over the floors and walls. Why did I feel like I needed to go there? It felt as if I was being pulled there by an unseen force. My thoughts scattered as I felt a hand gently shake me. "Rachel are you ok?" I looked up into the worried filled eyes of Edward. "Yeah, I'm alright I just got lost in my thoughts." I didn't look him in the eye, afraid that he would see that I was lying. He just smiled and took my hand. "Come on lets go inside and you can meet Carlisle and Esme." I gave him a nervous smile and followed him into the house. When we walked in I was amazed, it was beautiful. Then something caught my eye, a beautiful grand piano on a raised platform in the entry room. Suddenly a soft melody went through my head as if I had seen all this before. I then realize that there are two people have walked into the room. One was a handsome man with blonde hair and golden eyes, the woman next to him had beautiful caramel hair and a soft heart shaped face with a caring smile gracing her face. I couldn't help but smile nervously. "H-hi there, I'm Rachel." The beautiful women came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Hello dear it's so nice to meet you." She pulled away and had a warm smile on her face. I smiled back, I felt like I knew her so well even though I had only known her a few minutes. "Let's go up stairs." I jumped a little bit from the shock of being pulled out of my thoughts. I looked over at Edwards face and nodded slightly. We then headed up the long stair well.

??POV

"Why….he left and didn't come back for me." The temperature drops even further in the dark gloomy cave. "Yet he loves her, he loves Rachel." A dark evil laughter can be heard echoing throughout the cave. The girl speaking is sitting against the rocky wall at the back of the cave. Her white summer dress completely stained with blood. "She will come and he will follow." A small smile graces her face. She will never leave, she will stay here forever with me and her sister. I won't let any of them have the happiness they stole from me….the life they stole from me." The laughter grew even louder. "THEY WILL ALL DIE!" just as those words are spoken the laughter dies and the girl is gone.

Author note sorry for the extreme long wait and that's it not really long but I've been swapped lately plus school gets in tomorrow. So yea I'll update as fast and long as I can from now on but please be patient. Also remember 3 reviews and I start seriously writing!!


End file.
